Polar Opposites - A Kyman WWII Fic
by N3k0-Chn The 2nd
Summary: Kyle is a simple Jewish boy with his family who struggles to hide from the Nazi officers. However, when the fateful day comes that his family is captured, Kyle manages to escape. Alone and uncertain of his future, he wanders aimlessly, searching for something to give him hope. But his life takes a huge turn when he is found by Liane Cartman and is offered shelter and safety.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Well hello there readers, long time no see. I've been gone from for months, and I apologize for that. Despite it being summer vacation and me thinking that I'd get a lot done during these three months…I didn't. I've had trips to hotels, writer's block, phone problems…yeah not much but it was mostly writer's block. So anyways, this idea has been in my head for some time now, and I'm glad to finally get it out to you guys._

 _Note: This is a WWII alternate universe; however it does not take place in a concentration camp. The boys are also still in canon age. (9-10 years old)_

 _Pairing(s): Kyman with tiny traces of Style_

* * *

 **KYLE'S POV**

I held my shivering little brother close to me as Nazi officers walked past the abandoned shack my family and I were hiding in. Ever since we had been forced to hide, we were always starving, homeless, cold…

The chill seeped through my tattered and thin clothing, sinking into my flesh like sharp teeth. I huddled as close to my parents as I could, still holding Ike tightly in hopes of warming him up as well. Hunger was a problem, too; we could never find much to eat, and when we were forced to steal we could only get so much without risking getting caught.

However, neither the cold nor the hunger was as bad as the dread that we would be found and taken to a concentration camp. I've heard stories about them; where people would be forced to do harsh, cruel labor all day with barely enough food in their stomachs. Some would be killed needlessly, and some…were just too weak to make it, and died a slow, painful death.

I shuddered as I thought about it. It was like as if these Nazis had no sense of morals; no sense of mercy. _But then again_ , I thought, clenching my fists bitterly, _they_ are _Nazis_. For my whole life, I was shunned and belittled for being Jewish. Nobody even looked in my direction, and when they did, it was to pick on me for even the most trivial things. Not even the teacher liked me, despite my efforts to get the best grades as I could.

"Mom, Dad?" I murmured, "When will things be able to go back to normal?" a futile question, perhaps, but maybe…just maybe…if there had been even the slightest sign of this war coming to an end, then there could be some hope for us. But my dad only shook his head, sighing. "We're not sure, Kyle. The only thing we can do for now is hope and pray that we can be saved." He told me, his voice sounding tired and defeated.

With a pang of disappointment, I leaned back into my mother, who had once been very plump, but was now just as starved as the rest of us. "Don't be sad, bubby, maybe the war might even end tomorrow! You never know." she whispered, rubbing my cheek comfortingly, "So keep a smile on your face, alright?" after a small while, a small smile tugged at the corner of my lips, and I replied, "Okay…"

Hours passed, and night fell. I felt my eyelids growing heavy from tiredness, and my limbs seemed to not want to move. Giving in to temptation, I closed my eyes, snuggling up against my mother. And after what felt like five minutes, I was fast asleep.

"Kyle…Kyle, wake up." I heard Ike say. "H-Huh…? What's going on?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and sitting upright. "Ike hear a boom!" he told me, his beady eyes wide with fear. "…what?"

As if on cue, multiple gunshots sounded off in the distance. _Oh, no…_ I thought, fear building up in my chest. "Come on, boys, we have to go before they get here!" my mother ushered us to our feet. Dad cracked open the door to check for people, and then opened it up fully. "No-one's here, let's go!"

We spent about an hour running away from the shack and stopped at a clearing in the woods. The gunshots had ceased, and it appeared that our pursuers had lost track of us, and we were safe…for now, anyways. "Where are we gonna stay now?" I asked, fearing that the Nazis might find us in the open and capture us. "I…don't know." Mom sighed, looking around.

After a while of debating, we decided to stay the night here before going out to look for another place. For now, all we could do was pace around and keep our senses alert for anything suspicious. Night fell way too soon, and we huddled together, Ike and I safely tucked in the middle.

The sounds of my family's breathing as they slept comforted me, but for some reason, I wasn't able to sleep. I tossed and turned on the stiff ground, feeling an odd sense of paranoia. It was like as if _they_ were going to burst out of the bushes and capture us at any minute now. I could just hear their footsteps pounding on the foliage…wait…

…I can actually hear it.

"Mom, Dad, Ike, wake up!" I yelped hysterically, scrambling to my feet, "They're coming! I can hear them!" they followed instantly, looking around with wide, fearful eyes. The footsteps were growing louder now. "We've got to hide!" my father hissed urgently. But before we could take another step, Nazi officers burst through the bushes, armed with guns.

"We found them!" one yelled. More came from separate directions to surround us.

There was no escape now.

We were trapped.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 _A/N: Eh, my writing skills are sorta rusty right now, but hope you enjoyed the chapter nonetheless! Anyways, see you next chapter!_

 _Love,_

 _N3k0-Chn the 2nd_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: *slowly licks popsicle* …what?_

 **CARTMAN'S POV**

"Ugh, when do we get to go home? I'm so fucking bored!" I complained, folding my arms. "Come on Eric, isn't it nice to get outside once in a while?" my mom asked. I don't see how she could enjoy this, I was sweating my ass off and I'd rather be indoors eating some chicken pot pie right now!

We were walking through the park on a fucking summer day, when I could be making fun of Stan and Kenny or playing pranks on Butters. I swear, if my mom weren't so rich and good at cooking I would have long run away from home by now and gone to a family that better suits my needs.

"Oh, goodness!"

My mom suddenly stopped in her tracks, looking somewhere off to the side. "What?" I followed her gaze to see something – or rather, some _one_ – lying face down right in the midst of the heat. "Hey! Hey asshole, don't you think that's kind of a retarded place to sleep?!" I yelled at them, just for the fun of it.

Ignoring my comment, my mom rushed over and knelt down beside them. I rolled my eyes and followed her. The stranger was quite small, seemingly about 8 or 9, and had a lime-green ushanka just barely covering a mess of curly red hair. Turned onto their back, um…"Mom, is that a boy or a girl?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"I think it's a boy…" she replied. His skin and torn clothing were smudged with dirt. All in all, this guy was probably dead. "Oh, he's breathing!" nevermind then…"Okay, can we go now? I feel like I'm sitting in an oven!" I snapped, impatient to get moving. "Alright, but we're not going to leave him here." My mom lifted him up like a small baby, "Come on, Eric."

When we _finally_ got home, I was able to cool off in the shower. Meanwhile, the kid my mom decided to let into the house was resting on the couch with a small, blue blanket draped over him. Not sure if he was awake yet. After a refreshing 10-minute shower, I dried off and changed, and then stepped out into the living room.

Unlike most of the people in our town, I was quite rich and had a cool house. "Hello there sweetie, what's your name?" I heard my mom ask in a sweet voice. The boy had woken up and was looking around in bewilderment. "Um…w-where am I?" he asked, as if he didn't hear my mom's question.

"You're at my house." I said, going over to sit down next to my mom, "We saw you unconscious at the park and took you here. A little thanks would be in order." I threw him a smirk at the last sentence. His only response was a confused look. I rolled my eyes, is this asshole retarded or something? "Look, dumbass, we just saved your damn life, are you grateful or not?"

Before he could say anything back, my mom cut in. "Now, Eric, that wasn't very nice. Why don't you apologize to your little friend here?" she told me. Damn it, I hate when she talks to me like that! "N-No, its fine…but just who the hell are you and why would you help _me_?" he asked. "Well, I couldn't just leave you there. And neither could Eric, right poopsikins?" she replied.

"Mom, don't fucking talk to me like that! It's embarrassing!" I growled, my cheeks glowing a dark shade of red. She ignored my question and turned to face the smaller boy, "So, what's your name?" she asked again. "Kyle." he replied simply. "Kahl? Pfft, what a gay name!" I snorted.

"Eric, be nice or else I'm sending you to your room!" my mom snapped. Crossing my arms, I slumped against the couch, pouting. Fuck, how does she talk to some random street kid so sweetly and then snap at her own fucking son?! They had a small conversation that I didn't participate in, but listened to.

Apparently, Kyle was 10, my age, and he had ended up in the park after running away from a bunch of people that attacked him and his family. "Wait a second…you don't happen to be a Jew, do you?" I butted in, ready to kick this kid right out the door. He didn't reply, just looked down with tears in his eyes.

"Aha! He's a Jew! Mom, you just let a fucking Jew into our house!" I yelled triumphantly, "We should send the Nazis over here to take this filthy rat to a concentration camp!" "What? But, Eric…he's only a child." my mom protested, "We can't just rat him out." I stared at her in disbelief. Was I really hearing this right now?

There was a Jew. In our house. And she was doing fucking nothing about it! "Fuck that! I don't care if he's a kid, he needs to die!" I fumed. "Okay, that's enough!" before I could say any more, I felt a small fist collide with my face. "I'm so fucking tired of everyone belittling me and my people just because of what some manipulative, lying delinquent says!"

I glared daggers at the redhead, but for some reason I found nothing to say to him. My mind was blank, and I simply listened to the rest of his rant. "If my race really is inferior and completely different from yours, how were you not able to tell that I was Jewish until I gave it away?" he snapped.

 _Fuck, say something! Don't let this Jew beat you!_ I thought hysterically. "Look here, you fucker! I'm only trying to do what's right here, and help with the extermination of your greedy, filthy race!" I yelled, hopping off of the couch to stand in front of him. My mom simply watched in shock that such young children could come up with such things.

We went back and forth for about half an hour, neither side tiring from the fight. As I threw insults at Kyle, I realized that I was actually enjoying this. Watching his emerald-green eyes narrow into a heated glare, his pale cheeks turning red with anger…it was as if his fury was giving me energy with every second I spent arguing with him. It made me tingle with excitement when he screamed at me with that girly, high-pitched voice.

And I loved it.

 _You know what?_ I thought, _Maybe I should keep him around._ Butters, Stan and Kenny would never hope to be this feisty, even if all their tempers were combined. "Fine, whatever Jew, you can stay." I scoffed, trying not to sound too eager, "Just as long as you don't spread your Jew germs everywhere!"

I promptly turned to walk out of the room, with a small hidden smile. _Let the games begin…_

 **END OF CHAPTER**

 _A/N: While Cartman thinks he's just getting adrenaline, we all know he's being turned on, right? Don't be embarrassed, Cartman, you know you love it. Anyways, see you next chapter!_

 _Love,_

 _N3k0-Chn_


End file.
